Signal integrity is important in high speed integrated circuit devices, e.g., greater than 400 MHz. Absent signal integrity access to data and data processing may be hampered. The effects of impedance on signal integrity increase with increases in signal speed. In some applications, it is necessary to evaluate the signal integrity in a package/board on which the memory, e.g., DRAM or NAND flash memory is mounted. Traditionally, impedance matching is performed at the terminal ends of a signal line. However, when adding impedance matching at the ends of a signal line, it may be required to reroute signal lines, which can complicate board layouts.